Don't Be Afraid of the Dark
by CharliDenae
Summary: Jasper likes them young, innocent and unsullied. When teenaged Alice runs away from the advances of her mother's boyfriend, she is rescued by a tall, good-looking blond man who only has her best interests at heart, doesn't he? Read at your own risk.


**Warnings: This story contains violence, graphic sex, language, spanking and non-consensual sexual innuendos with a minor. Please read at your own risk. Written for the Twi-Muses/Jasper's Naughty Girls' 'Afraid of the Dark' contest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga, they belong solely to Stephanie Meyers.**

~xoox~

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark**

_by CharliDenae_

The man stood in the shadows as he watched the beautiful, young girl step off the bus. She looked around with fearful eyes and took a few tentative steps away from the safety of the vehicle. It was a dark, foggy evening in the underbelly of the city, and her hesitant pace told the unsavory characters watching that she was, as yet, untouched by the noxious elements of this town.

It was difficult to tell how old she was, as she was very petite, but she looked to be around fifteen. The perfect age to be sucked into the only business a young girl with nowhere to go, could find her niche.

Several eyes followed her as she pulled her thin coat up around her ears and hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder. She bravely lifted her chin and started walking, having no idea where she was headed. A few feet into her journey, a dark figure came out of the shadows, knocked her to the ground and ran off with her bag. Her outraged cry could be heard echoing in the night, and another dark figure approached to offer her assistance.

The man continued to watch from his place in the dark, as the figure helped the tiny girl to her feet. She brushed herself off and smiled up at the figure who was now integrating himself into her life as her savior. The man shook his head, he'd seen it a million times, an unsophisticated young girl arrives in the big city, hoping for a better life, and is absorbed by the local slime balls to serve in their underhanded schemes. A few years from now, if she weren't dead, she'd be considered used goods and thrown out with the garbage.

The man turned away from the scene playing out before him, but something about the girl intrigued him and he pivoted quickly on his heel and stalked a little closer to her, still staying within the gloomy edges. He could hear the man murmuring reassuringly to her and, though she kept trying to extricate herself from him, he was making it difficult. She blushed and stammered as she thanked him, but he insisted that she let him help her. She was smart enough to know that he was not what he claimed, but she wasn't sophisticated enough to pry herself away, unscathed.

The man listened to their conversation a few minutes longer and came to the conclusion that the girl was very sweet and, though she suspected that the man she was with was not what he pretended, she still talked to him politely and with charm. He again felt the draw to her and wondered if she could be the one he waited for.

Deciding to test her, the man stepped from the shadows and approached the couple stealthily. Now that he had a purpose, he wasted no time in claiming the girl.

"There you are, darlin'." He said in a warm, smooth drawl. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Did the bus get in late?"

The young girl gave him a startled look and her eyes widened as she took in his impeccable suit and overcoat. He smiled confidently at her, his straight, white teeth giving her a feeling of security.

"Um... yes. Yes, the bus was late... and... and... someone... stole my bag." She finally caught on to his intent. "Thank you... for coming to get me." She looked shyly up into his face, but he was mostly in shadow and, except for the brilliant white teeth and fluff of blond hair, she couldn't make out much of his features.

He put his hand on her arm and slowly drew her to him. "Come along, then, darlin'. We'll go by the police station and file a report about your missing bag." He looked up at the man who'd been _helping_ her. "Thank you for assisting my niece." He drawled with a touch of malice, prompting the man to give him a curt nod and blend back into the night.

Her rescuer's hand uncurled from around the girl's arm and he loosely encircled her waist. "Are you all right, lil' darlin'? You know that man was bad news, right?" She gazed up at him with something akin to worship and nodded her head. "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" He asked gently, running a hand over her long, dark hair. She looked worried for a moment but then slowly shook her head. The man sighed. "Well, we should get you settled somewhere then." He used gentle pressure on her waist to guide her along with him. "You don't want to be caught out here all alone at this time of the night." She went willingly and he smiled to himself. They were all the same, too innocent by far, and just too damn naive.

"Are we going to the police station now?" The girl asked him as they walked.

The man shook his head. "No, there's really nothing they can do. Your bag is long gone, darlin'. I'm so sorry. Did you have anything of value in it?"

"N-no." She breathed, her voice breaking slightly. "Just my m-money... and clothes." She let out a little sob as she realized the extent of her plight.

Her rescuer pulled her closer against his side. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll figure something out." He told her as he led her further away from the bus station. "I'll help you, I promise."

~xoox~

Alice snuggled into the nice, warm bed. Jasper, her rescuer, had taken her to a beautiful, upscale condo right along Lake Michigan. He'd prepared her a hot meal while she showered in his guest bathroom, and then he had tucked her into the spare bedroom after she'd eaten her fill. He'd even made sure she had a softly-lit nightlight so she wouldn't be afraid of the dark. She felt warm and safe, and sighed in contentment.

Jasper bade her good night with a smile, as he'd closed the door softly behind him."Good night, my sweet Alice. Don't be afraid of the dark."

Jasper prowled the condo like the caged predator he was. His blond, handsomeness and charm, hid a dangerous and twisted mind. He'd enjoyed the company of the beautiful, petite doll now sleeping comfortably in his guest bedroom, but he knew she would want to leave him the first chance she got. It had happened before and he was desperate to think of a way to keep this one with him. There was something about her, something he just couldn't let go.

Jasper quietly made his way down the hallway and paused outside the door where his innocent angel slept. He slowly turned the knob and soundlessly opened the door. Creeping into the room, he gazed at the virtuous beauty snuggled into his bed and felt himself harden. He wanted her in the worst way, but he couldn't sully her purity. He reached down to stroke himself, but froze as she sighed in her sleep. He melted into the shadows and quickly backed out the door. It wouldn't do for her to wake up and discover him pleasuring himself while watching her sleep.

The sun lit up the beautiful room as Alice rubbed her sleepy eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and she smiled as she recalled the gorgeous, sweet man who had rescued her last night. He was so kind and proper and she felt completely safe with him.

Pulling back the covers, Alice swung her legs out of the bed and stretched. She had slept better last night than she had in months. Ever since her mom's boyfriend had decided that he liked her body better than her mom's, she'd slept with one eye open. That last night, while her mom was still at work, he'd made up his mind to finally initiate her as his new plaything, and she'd hit him over the head with a lamp, threw some stuff in her backpack and run.

Opening the door, Alice peered down the hallway, wondering if Jasper was awake yet. When she was greeted with silence, she crept quietly across the hall to the bathroom, careful not to wake up her new friend. After using the bathroom and washing her hands and face, Alice decided to check out the kitchen. She found all of the things to make a nice breakfast and set out to show her appreciation by whipping up a full-course meal for the man who was everything to her now.

Jasper was greeted by the smell of coffee and bacon when he walked out of his bedroom. He smiled as he realized his darling girl wanted to take care of him. He'd known this one was different and he felt immense satisfaction. He ran his hands over his slightly rumpled hair and walked down to the kitchen. Putting on a cheerful grin, Jasper walked jauntily into the room, his heart beating in anticipation of seeing the beauty he'd found last night.

She was putting the last slice of bacon on a paper towel-covered platter as he walked in. "Wow!" He exclaimed happily. "What's all this?"

Alice whipped around, a huge smile on her beautiful little face. "Good morning, Jasper!" She chirped, excitement swirling in her glowing, dark blue eyes. "I hope you like bacon and eggs." Her expression changed and her face turned a delightful shade of pink. "Well, of course you do, or you wouldn't have them in your fridge..." She trailed off, her eyes lowering to the floor.

"Alice." He called intimately as he lifted her chin with one finger. Her sweet sapphire gaze met his fiery amber-green one, and he smiled affectionately at her. "There is no need to feel embarrassed. I appreciate the gesture and I have a feeling that everything you do is perfect, and adorable."

She smiled shyly up at him and he marveled at how sweet and wholesome she was. "Thank you, Jasper." She murmured, happiness shining from within. She bustled over to the counter and grabbed the coffeepot. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked him, hopefully.

Jasper nodded with a smile and sat down in the chair she indicated. She poured coffee into a mug and then stopped as she asked, "Do you take anything in your coffee?"

Jasper shook his head. "Nope. I like it black."

"Okay." She grinned as she finished filling up the cup. She set it before him and went to get the platter of bacon. She set it on the table and removed a plate filled with toast and a bowl of scrambled eggs from the warmed oven. "Is scrambled okay?" She asked, but before he could answer, she added, "I can make you fried if you prefer."

"No, scrambled is great." Jasper told her, rubbing his hands together in mock delight at the meal before him. Alice giggled and Jasper helped himself to some of the food. Alice watched him in anticipation as he took a bite of the eggs. His face twisted in ecstasy as he savored the perfectly scrambled, buttery eggs. Alice's face split into an adorable grin and Jasper couldn't help grinning back. "These are excellent, Alice. The best eggs I've ever eaten, seriously."

Alice beamed in pleasure during the rest of their meal and Jasper watched her out of the corner of his eye. Everything she did fascinated him and he'd make sure to keep this one close. This one wasn't going anywhere.

"So, Alice, tell me about yourself." Jasper said, still furtively watching her.

Alice blanched, her eyes flying to his face, and she put down her fork. Then her cheeks turned pink and she lowered her eyes. "Ummm... well, what do you want to... know?" She asked quietly.

Jasper reached over and placed his hand gently on top of hers. "Only what you want to tell me, sweetheart." He said gently, his eyes kind.

Alice smiled gratefully, her eyes losing their frightened stare. "Well, I'm seventeen... I just had a birthday a couple months ago, in August. I'm a senior... in high school, where I took a lot of art classes. I love to draw and paint and, all that kind of stuff."

"Really? That's wonderful! I love... all that kind of stuff, too." Jasper tried to match her enthusiasm.

"You do?" Alice breathed, her eyes shining. At Jasper's nod, she giggled. "Oh my gosh! We have so much in common!" She practically jumped in her chair and Jasper couldn't help the twinge that tightened his pants a little. "What else do you wanna' know?" Alice asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Ummmm... well, let's see... did you have a lot of friends?" Jasper questioned, though he really didn't care, he only wanted to know about one friend.

The twinkle in Alice's eyes dimmed a little. "Not really." She mumbled. "Just... a few."

"Oh... what about a boyfriend?" He asked nonchalantly.

Alice's face instantly turned crimson. "Oh my gosh, no! I... had a few... crushes..." She giggled, her cheeks burning. "But never an actual... boyfriend."

"Well, you're still a little young, yet, I suppose." Jasper added quietly, but inside he was congratulating himself on his sharp eye and quick senses.

"I don't know... I'm seventeen..." Alice answered quietly. "Some of my classmates had boyfriends, but... I... never did."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, Alice." Jasper insisted gently. "There's plenty of time. Too many people rush into love and end up hurt. You'll find someone to love before you know it."

Alice looked dreamy and sighed. "I sure hope so." She breathed. Jasper gritted his teeth and got up to put his empty plate in the sink.

~xoox~

"What do you do? I mean, do you work, or what?" Alice asked as she danced around the room, looking at everything. She reached out her small hand and touched several of the precious objects 'd art arranged around the flawless apartment. Jasper raised his eyebrows and looked slightly irritated.

"Alice, I am a very... private person. I work from home and don't have a lot of... outside acquaintances." Jasper said, his voice giving away his irritation as he once again arranged the papers in front of him. "I'm used to it being quiet. I like it that way."

Alice froze in her tracks, her face turning pink once again, her hands down by her side. "I... I'm so... sorry, Jasper. I... didn't mean to... pry..." She looked as though she were going to cry and Jasper felt rage flow through him.

"Do not... cry, Alice. I cannot abide it." He snapped and Alice looked frightened for the first time since he had approached her. He let out a sigh and found that he couldn't be as patient with her as he'd hoped. "Look, Alice, I'm used to living... alone. I'm not as... patient, as some... please try and amuse yourself... elsewhere."

Alice cringed at his tone and wished the floor would open up and swallow her. She mumbled a few words that Jasper knew was an apology and fled the room. Jasper cursed and kicked the chair in front of him violently. He didn't care if she was happy all the time, she was his now and she'd just have to deal with it. He stalked down the hallway and shoved open her door. It banged back against the wall and Alice jumped up off the bed. She trembled with fear at the expression on his face and wondered why she'd thought he was so sweet.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She thought as dread and fear filled her chest and made it hard to breathe. She watched his face as he stood in the doorway. She thought his face was so handsome, even with the rage that contorted his features, and she wished she knew what she had done to anger him so.

"Alice." He bit out. "I have brought you into my home. I have fed you and given you a place to sleep. I expect certain... things from you."

Alice's heart raced as her stomach dropped to her toes. "Oh no... " Alice felt sick to her stomach. How could she have trusted him, a stranger, and now she was in his home and no one knew she was here.

Standing rigid next to the bed, Alice waited for Jasper to tell her what he expected. She saw his eyes shift to the bed and she had to fight with everything she had not to throw up. Her eyes watered and she blinked lest he think she was crying. His eyes went to her face again and she tried to keep her face perfectly still as he watched her. He walked purposely toward her, his eyes locked on hers and it took all her strength not to search the room for an escape.

He stopped right in front of her and she suddenly realized how much taller than her, he was. She barely reached his shoulder and he had to bend his head to look down at her. He reached out and took a lock of her dark, glossy hair between his fingers. He twisted and rubbed it as he gazed into her eyes, and she was afraid to look away. "Alice." He breathed. "You're so beautiful. So young and... innocent."

Alice bit her lip, giving away in an instant, that she was afraid. His face twisted again and she drew in her breath. He used the hair he held to yank her close to him and he bent so they were nose to nose. His eyes burned into hers and his lips were drawn back from his teeth in a snarl.

"The fear in your eyes does not show your appreciation, Alice. I have not laid a hand on you and yet, you tremble in fear." Jasper glared into her wide, frightened eyes. "Haven't I been good to you?"

Alice saw spots in front of her eyes and thought she was going to faint. What would he do if she fainted? She willed herself to stay upright and concentrated on breathing. Her eyes stared straight into his and she could see the amber flecks in his glorious green eyes. She nodded her head slightly.

"I... I'm sorry, J-Jasper. I just... d-don't know you... that well y-yet... I'm not u-used to... b-being quiet... all the t-t-time." She blinked a few times and swallowed to try to moisten her dry throat. "Please... g-give me a ch-chance... to learn..."

His face relaxed and a look of affection replaced his rage. "Oh, my little darlin'. Of course, I will give you the chance to learn how to please me." He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose, running his fingertips along her cheek. He pulled back and smiled lovingly at her. "I just need you to be quiet during the day when I'm working. How about if we go shopping when I'm done and we can buy you some things to keep you busy." He smiled and looked deeply into her eyes. "Would you like that, darlin'?"

Alice tried to smile and nodded her head. "I would... like that... v-very m-much, Jasper. Th-thank you." She choked out, trying to make it seem as though she was overcome by happiness. Maybe she could get away from him while they were out, if she could just keep him trusting her. "Thank you... s-so much."

The corner of Jasper's eyes crinkled as he grinned at her, deep dimples flashing on either side of his mouth. He reached out and stoked her cheek gently. "Okay, then. Now, I need to get some work done. I'll be done in about an hour, and then we can go out." He looked at her for a minute longer and then turned and walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

Alice sagged to the floor the minute the door closed. She sat there trying to catch her breath, her heart pounding in her chest. The nausea almost overwhelmed her and the spots once again swam before her eyes. She laid her forehead on the floor in front of her, willing her head to stop spinning, and dragged in several deep breaths before the spots faded and she started feeling more normal again. Cautiously sitting back up, she concentrated on her roiling stomach, gagging slightly before the queasiness finally subsided.

A hand laying flat on her abdomen, Alice got to her feet, her legs shaking with the effort, and let her eyes roam the room for any ideas. She hadn't felt this helpless since that first night James had come to her room. Luckily, he hadn't done more than stroke her cheek and admire her, but his intent had been apparent, and she had quaked in fear.

With a feeling of dread, Alice realized that she had nothing and no one. No money, no clothes, no where to go... she had left herself even more vulnerable than at home. Jasper had seemed so authoritative in his suit and tie, someone who could save her from the creep at the bus station. To think she had gone with him willingly. Why had she been so trusting?

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Alice chastised herself, her mind racing now that her body had calmed down. She had to figure out what to do once she slipped away from Jasper. Going to a police station was probably her best option. She could tell them what her had happened at home and they would figure out where she could go.

Relieved that she had figured out a plan, Alice suddenly felt exhausted and decided to get some rest while Jasper was working. She crawled up onto the bed and fell instantly asleep.

Jasper's eyes roamed over Alice's tiny form as she lay sleeping. He noticed the gentle swell of her young breasts and the curve of her hip where it softly sloped into her sleek, surprisingly long legs. Her creamy, porcelain skin called out to him in its softness. Her shiny, dark hair flowed over the light blue pillow case like a silky cloud, golden highlights sparkling in the soft light. He smiled lovingly at his innocent beauty as he gently covered her with a blanket, and crept out of the room.

Alice's eyes flew open as Jasper set several bags on the floor of her room. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to wake you, darlin'. I really thought that you'd be awake by now." Jasper apologized, his gorgeous face split in a huge grin.

Alice sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked at all of the bags and then up at his face, her eyes questioning what her mouth could not say.

"You were sleeping so deeply, sweetheart, I didn't want to wake you." Jasper looked so proud of himself that a new fear blossomed in Alice's chest. "I went ahead and got you some things." He brought the bags up onto the bed as she scooted back against the headboard. He pulled books, clothes and a laptop out of the bags and watched her face with a grin.

Her eyes wide, she tried to smile at him, and must've managed because he grinned bigger and swept his hand over his purchases. "These are all yours, darlin'. There's more in the other room. Everything you could possibly need."

Alice's fear was like a wild thing trying to get out as she surveyed all of her gifts. The more she tried to tamp it down, the more it fought to the surface. She looked at all of the stuff piled on the bed. There was underwear, socks, sweaters, dresses, even a couple of simple bras. She had no idea how he'd figured out what size to get her, but it terrified her. He'd even bought her a few boxes of pads for when she had her period. Her eyes went back to his and he grinned at his own cleverness.

"I did good, huh?" He quipped, his eyes gleaming with pleasure as he watched her survey the items spread across the bed.

She slowly nodded and tried again to offer him a smile, but she couldn't quite manage it. He chuckled. "I can tell by your stunned expression that you're overwhelmed. I'll leave you to put your stuff away and I'll be back in a little while to bring in the rest."

She fought to keep the tears at bay as she started to put the things away. All her plans of escape seemed hopeless now. It looked like he had bought everything she would need, for a very, very long time.

Alice turned quickly when she heard him in the doorway a little while later. He was grinning like a little boy and she smiled back. He set even more bags down and came over to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Didn't I do good?" He asked again, eagerness in his voice.

Alice gulped and nodded. "Ummm... you did... great." She uttered, trying to sound normal. "How... how did you know... my... size?"

Jasper rocked back on his heels and puffed out his chest. "I looked at your clothes while you were sleeping." He bragged cockily, so proud of himself.

Alice fought the shiver that ran through her. The only clothes she had, were the ones she was wearing.

~xoox~

"That's enough now, Alice." Jasper's irritated voice came from the doorway. "I know you are excited by all of your new things, but I want you to come out of your room for a while."

Alice walked reluctantly toward him, her head down, but her eyes peering at him from under her lashes. He scared her in no way she had ever felt before. One minute he was like a little boy, grinning and eager to please, and the next, he was cold and terrifying, his voice gruff and his eyes hard.

As she reached him, Jasper's stern expression relaxed. "Oh, come on, I'm not that boring, am I?" He chuckled. "We'll think of something to do, you'll see. I'm not that much older than you, I still know how to have fun." He chuckled again and led her out of the room with his arm around her waist. Alice tensed under his touch and he frowned down at her.

"Look, I bought you all that shit, the least you could do is spend some time with me." Jasper growled, his arm tightening around her. "Are you really that selfish and materialistic that you can't spare a little of your precious time?"

Alice flinched and looked up, her eyes wide. "No! I do want to spend time with you. I'm just... excited and... a little t-tired... from putting it all away." Alice rushed to assure him, minutes away from panic at his rough voice. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to sound... ungrateful! I swear!"

Jasper watched her wide-eyed panic and visibly relaxed. He kept his arm around her as he reached over with his other hand to smooth back her hair. "It's all right, darlin'. I definitely need to be more patient with you. I forget that you are as innocent and sweet as you look. Not like other... girls... I've known..." He trailed off, his eyes intent on her lips. Alice sucked in her breath, her eyes squeezing shut as his face came closer. She heard him chuckle and slowly opened her eyes. He was smiling down at her, a look of amusement on his face. He smoothed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Did you think I was going to kiss you, darlin'?" Alice's eyes widened and she searched his eyes. "I would never sully you like that, Alice." He said, looking intently into her eyes, his face serious. "You are far too young and pure for someone to use that way."

He continued to stroke her lip as his eyes roved over her features. "Think of me as an older brother, why don't you?" Jasper looked into her eyes again. "Do you have a brother?" He asked. At Alice's negative response, he smiled again. "It's settled then, you're my little sister and I'm in charge of taking care of you. How's that?"

"O...okay... J-Jasper... I'd like that..." Alice answered, still unsure of his intent. "I've never had a b-brother... or a sister, so it would be nice to h-have one... now."

Jasper's arm pulled her against his side. "Terrific! I had a sister... once. I think I can remember how to be a brother." Jasper laughed. "Come on, sis, let's find something fun to do." He laughed as he steered her down the hallway.

Alice felt a little better since Jasper established their relationship, but her senses stayed alert in fear of his moody nature. When they approached the kitchen, Alice was surprised to see the table set with candles and flowers. She felt Jasper watching her as she took it all in.

"I... I don't know... what to s-say..." Alice stated as she turned to Jasper's glowing face. "It looks... b-beautiful."

Jasper practically bounced as he gestured for her to walk ahead. He seated her at the table and crossed to the counter. He brought dish after dish over to the table, talking all the while.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got a little of everything. I hope you like Chinese food... there's chicken, or pork... you're not a vegetarian... you ate bacon this morning... here's a beef dish..." Alice took it all in, her thoughts whirling. She had never seen so much food in her life. There were at least ten bowls of different combinations on the table, besides white rice and egg rolls.

"Jasper!" She cried, her face showing her amazement. "You got all of this just for the two of us?"

His grin of pleasure made her heart flip over. If he didn't unnerve her so bad, she might actually feel flattered.

"We cannot possibly eat all of this!" She laughed, her face bright. Her eyes went back to his as he sat across from her. Her face fell as she saw his frown. "Um... it's a good thing I'm... really, really... extra hungry, huh?" She watched him closely for any sign of violence.

His face brightened as his smile returned and she smiled in relief. She should really think before she spoke to him. He was easy to please as long as she said the right things. He reached over and began to fill her glass with Iced Tea, he stopped and looked at her.

"Is Iced Tea okay?" He asked Alice, his face expressionless as he waited for her answer. She nodded with a big smile and he grinned as he poured. "I'm so happy that you like Chinese food." Jasper said as he passed her bowls. "I wasn't sure since we've only known each other a short time."

"I love Chinese food, truly." She answered, taking a bite. "Oh! It's really good!" She exclaimed to his immense delight. "Thank you so much."

"I knew it!" Jasper sang out. "I knew you were going to appreciate the things I do for you. I could tell that you were the right one."

Alice stared at him. "The right one?" She asked, unease rearing up in her stomach. "W-w-what does th-that m-mean?" She stammered, her fork forgotten half way to her mouth.

"Don't worry about it, darlin'! Just know that I'm delighted with you." Jasper told her, his voice smooth, his smile wide. He gestured with his fork. "Go ahead, sweet girl! Eat up before it gets cold."

Alice watched Jasper's beaming face and wondered how this giddy, childlike man in front of her could possibly be the same angry, brooding man from this morning.

"Alice, you are truly the answer to a prayer. Where did an angel like you come from?" Jasper asked Alice as she finished drying the last dish. He put his hand on her hair and tangled his fingers in its softness. "We were meant to find each other, I'm sure of it."

Alice chewed her lip. She was glad that he was happy, but the uneasy feeling just would not leave her. She tried to convince herself that he only bought her all of those things to please her because he was lonely, but there was something about him that just didn't sit right.

Alice smiled up at him as he put the last of the dishes away, but anxiety crept into her eyes and Jasper vowed that he'd snuff it out. He couldn't have his innocent little angel anything but completely enamored of him. She was his and nothing must ever come between them, not even fear.

~xoox~

The last few days had sped by filled with laughter and contentment. Alice couldn't believe that she'd been afraid of Jasper. He'd been the perfect gentleman, apologizing over and over for being so cross with her that first day. He's explained how he'd barely slept worrying about her and where she'd come from. He'd wondered if there was anyone out looking for her and if he'd be able to take proper care of her. He'd been so afraid that she'd have to go to a foster home and he knew she was much too sweet and fragile for that.

Alice had quickly assured him that she was very happy and that he shouldn't worry about anyone coming for her. She told him all about her school and her mom and James. She'd been alarmed at the anger swirling in Jasper's features when she'd told him about James' attempt to make her his, and she'd cringed at the violence tensing his features and fists. His eyes had landed on her scared face, and he'd visibly relaxed as he'd reassured her that he wouldn't expect anything like that from her.

"After all, brothers don't touch their sisters in that way, do they, darlin'?" He'd asked her, a twinkle in his eye. Alice had tried to calm the icy shiver she'd felt run down her spine and had smiled at him.

"N-no, Jasper, they don't." She said softly, her wide eyes watching him all the time. "Brothers would never... d-do that."

Jasper had nodded his head, a bright happy expression on his face and she'd just begun to relax when, 'Bam!' he'd slammed his fists down on the armrests of his chair. Alice had jumped and brought one hand up to clutch at her chest. Her huge eyes had swung to his and she'd gasped at the rage contorting his features. "Brothers should never touch their sisters in that way, but neither should fathers or stepfathers." His eyes had met hers then and she'd drawn away from the murderous look on his face. He'd continued in a snarling voice. "They should all be killed. Tortured first, and then killed. I should find him for you, Alice, and torture him. Torture him... and then kill him. For you."

Alice had shaken her head, her whole body trembling. She'd tentatively reached out her hand and touched Jasper's hand. "No, Jasper. He's not... w-worth it, surely we're better off here... together... where it's s-safe."

Jasper's face had softened as his eyes roamed her face. "You're right, my own precious darlin'. He's far, far away, and he can't hurt you any more. I will keep you safe... always protect you... keep you... innocent... and sweet."

Since then, Jasper had been nothing but generous and thoughtful. They'd cooked together, joked around, watched countless movies, played games together and he'd even shared some of his work with her. She'd been very content except for not being able to go anywhere. Jasper had assured her that the city was dangerous and they would go out as soon as he could spare enough time to truly show her around.

Alice had gotten on her laptop to try and look up some of the city's sights, but she couldn't find any internet access. She'd questioned Jasper about that and he'd set up her computer, but she wasn't able to access any sites outside of a young adult site. Jasper explained that he didn't want her exposed to all of the filth that was all over the internet and that, when he had time to go over it with her, they'd pick out some sites that he was comfortable allowing her on. For now, she had the one site and could look up anything that the site allowed.

Alice had chewed her lip in frustration. She hadn't even known that that kind of parental controls existed. When she'd let out a frustrated sigh and Jasper had reached over and chucked her under the chin.

"Chin up, angel. We'll straighten it out. The Internet can be a scary place for a sweet girl like you." He'd grinned at her, all happy and silly, so she'd smiled back, but inside, she was annoyed. He treated her like a baby, and she was sixteen years old, for crying out loud. If she'd been this sheltered at home, she'd have died of starvation. Her mom sure hadn't ever cared for her this thoroughly.

She glanced over at Jasper again to see his attention on his own laptop and Alice took a moment to think of her mom. She wondered if her mom even noticed that she was gone. She knew that James would never admit to what he'd done, but there must've been some question as to the broken lamp and him being knocked unconscious. Alice decided to look up her local newspaper to see if there was anything about her disappearance in it. She bit her lip and tried not to make a sound as frustration filled her.

The site that Jasper set up for her, wouldn't allow her to look anything up like that. She gritted her teeth so hard that her jaw ached. Keeping her cooped up in this apartment like his little pet, was starting to seriously get on her nerves. She wondered for the millionth time what Jasper had planned.

"Um... Jasper?" Alice started hesitantly. "I was wondering... um... what do you plan to... do with me? I mean... you know... am I gonna' go to school? Or get a job?" She paused and bit her lip as she watched him. His eyes took on a far-away look and he twisted his mouth up. Finally, he turned to her, his face void of expression, but not scary.

"Well, darlin', I thought we'd just... live." He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Just enjoy taking care of each other. No exact plans, just taking it day-by-day." He searched her face intently for her reaction, and seemed satisfied when she gave him a small smile.

"You were lonely before I came, weren't you, Jasper?" Alice asked him gently. She believed that she'd finally figured it out. Jasper had no one and he went a little overboard in his enthusiasm at having her here. Someone to talk to, to do things with, someone to just be with. She understood that loneliness since she'd so often felt that way herself.

"It's okay. I know what loneliness feels like. I used to be lonely, too." She pet his arm as he finally smiled back at her. "Now we're our own little family, huh?" She asked, eager to please him.

Jasper nodded, his eyes filling with tears. Finally! She _was_ the one. He'd known it as soon as he'd seen her get off the bus. All the ones that had come before, had just been practice for when the true one arrived. He knew exactly what to do, now, thanks to all those other unappreciative little... whores.

"I knew you'd understand, my darlin'!" Jasper breathed, his eyes intent on her. "We'll be so happy together. No one will ever break up our little family." He stated firmly. "No one."

They sat there smiling at each other for a minute, then Jasper's eyes took on a strange glow and he jumped up suddenly. Alice flinched in surprise but remained seated. She looked up, as Jasper ran his hands through his hair and she waited for him to say, or do, something.

Eventually, he looked down at her, a slightly panicked look on his face. "I... I have to... go out... for a little while, Alice. I'll be back... later. Stay in your room, even if you hear me come back. I may... bring a... friend... back with me." He stared down at her as though he were waiting for her to say something.

"Um... alright." She said softly, confusion evident in her voice. Jasper hadn't really left the apartment much the whole time she'd been here, and she was wondering where he'd possibly go this late at night. It was well after dinner and he usually sent her to bed promptly at eleven. "I'll just take a bath and go to bed, then."

Jasper gave her a relieved smile. "Good girl."

Alice turned off her laptop and stood up to get ready for bed. "Good night, Jasper." She told him. "Be careful."

"Good night, my little darlin'. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning." He watched her walk away before going to his own room to clean up and change.

~xoox~

Jasper's eyes roamed around the club. The flashing lights and loud music were starting to piss him off. If he didn't spot someone soon, he was just going to go home and try to forget about his urges for tonight. He hoped that he could control himself around Alice. He didn't want to ruin everything they had by letting his physical needs get the best of him.

His eyes widened the slightest bit as he caught a glimpse of a possible target. He moved to the side to get a better look and sucked in his breath. She would do. Now, if he could just get close enough to see her situation.

Jasper threaded his way through the crowd, nonchalantly. He was almost to his intended goal when she suddenly moved away.

"Damn!" He scowled, this hunt was getting too drawn out. He was just about to make his way to the door when he spotted the girl again at the bar. He smiled and walked in her direction. This was even better. He could make their chance encounter more believable there, away from the friends she was with.

"Oh! Excuse me!" The girl exclaimed as she turned to face Jasper, her drink soaking into the front of his shirt. Her eyes bugged slightly as she took him in. He knew he was appealing to the ladies, he'd never had a problem there. It was after he was done with them that the problems arose.

"No, the fault is mine, darlin'." Jasper drawled, as he smiled and slightly nodded his head. He swept her up and down, the sexy smirk bringing out his dimples. His blue eyes went back to her face and he knew she was in. "What can I... do... to make it up to you?" He asked her suggestively.

The girl gave him a coy smile and flirted with her eyes. "Well, just about anything you want to, I'm thinking." She let her eyes roam him up and down and licked her lips. "Yep, just about anything you want." She repeated giving him a saucy smile and stepping closer to him.

Jasper grinned at her. He was so good at picking out the easy ones, and this one was a dead ringer for the girl responsible for the discomfort in his pants. She wasn't as small, she came up to his chin, not his collarbone, and she surely wasn't innocent or young. She had a well-used look about her, but her dark hair and small frame would do nicely. As long as she kept her mouth shut, he could pretend, and that's all that mattered.

"I'd like to replace your drink, darlin', but I'm afraid I'd better get outta' this wet shirt before I catch my death." Jasper said, slow and easy. He knew the city girls loved his slight twang. His accent had the desired effect, he swore he could already smell her arousal.

"Oh, that's too bad, 'cause I was just getting to know you." The girl told him, running her hand up his wet chest. "This darn shirt will take forever to dry and, even then, you'll be all sticky. What you need is a nice, hot shower, and I'd sure like to help you with that, seeing as it was my drink, and all." She batted her lashes at him and tried to look sexy, but she just came off as slutty. He knew she'd been around a long time, but he didn't care. He always used protection. He wasn't catching anything but a release from this girl.

"Well now, I'd sure like that, too." Jasper told her, covering her hand with his and giving it a little squeeze. "I don't live far, if'n you'd like to come up, that is."

Her smile widened and there was a small flicker in her eyes. "Oh, I'd like to come up, all right." She said, licking her lips again.

"Well then, darlin', let me show you the way." He took her now empty glass, and set it on the bar. Then, he looped her hand over his arm and escorted her to the entrance, and out to his car. She went willingly, turning her head to give her friends a quick thumbs-up, and oohed and ahed over his expensive sports car. He settled her into the seat and drove as quickly as possible, but not fast enough to alarm her. He wanted her willing and ready for him, there would be no force tonight.

"James!" She breathed, taking in his apartment. "This place is fabulous."

"Thank you, darlin'." He said, glad that he hadn't given her his real name. "I like a nice home."

"Well, you've certainly got that." She gushed, watching as he approached the kitchen.

"Can I interest you in a glass of wine, or perhaps a cocktail?" He asked as she trailed behind him, her worshipping eyes still taking in his large condo.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, thank you." She finally focused back on Jasper. "Um... wine would be nice." She said when she saw the bottle already in his hand. He poured two glasses and handed her one.

"To a... night to remember..." He whispered, giving her an intimate look.

"Fuck yeah, baby!" She agreed, crassly, and took a big drink of her wine.

Inside, Jasper recoiled. "No class", he thought, as he watched her. She did smell good, though, and God if she didn't remind him a lot of his little one.

He leaned forward and nuzzled into her hair slightly. "Mmmmmmm... you smell so good, darlin'. I could just eat you up."

She let out a little giggle. "Well, I sure hope we can work on that later."

Jasper smiled against her cheek. "Oh, I'm sure we will. Of course, why wait 'til later?" He took her wine glass and set it on the marble counter top as he began kissing the side of her neck. Her skin was warm and fragrant and she let out a low moan. He slid his mouth down her throat and she put her hands on his shoulders, giving them a small squeeze.

"Oh, James, I feel like I've wanted you forever." She moaned as he raked his teeth down the sensitive skin below her ear.

"I feel the same, darlin'." He groaned, his pants getting tighter and tighter. He let his hands slide around her waist and her dress rose up slightly. He could make out the edge of her thigh-high stockings, and suddenly, he was hard as a steel rod. "Oh, darlin', you must've known I was comin' for ya' tonight. Stockin's turn me on, somethin' fierce."

"Oh, Lord... you turn me on, something fierce." the girl moaned, squirming up against him. He didn't let himself remember her name, he only had one name on his mind, as he guided her back toward the living room.

The girl felt the back of the couch against her butt and Jasper's erection against her belly, and her panties were already soaked. God, she loved an impatient man. They could get her off instantly, and this guy was impatient, hot and rich.

Jasper pulled the top of the girl's dress down as he kissed his way down her cleavage. Her breasts weren't as perky as they once were, she was probably about twenty-six or seven, but he could pretend she was younger, he couldn't help what he liked, after all.

"Oh my God... James... fuck me, already..." The girl demanded in a whiny voice.

She would have to be a talker, and a crude one, at that. His girl would never talk like that. Jasper turned her so that she was facing the couch and she moaned and braced herself with her hands. He lifted her dress up and pressed his hard-on into her ass.

"You like that?" He gritted out, trying to keep his domineering side under wraps.

"Oh God, yes..." She groaned out, pushing back into him. Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, undoing his fly he moaned with relief as his cock sprang out of its confines. Ripping open the package, he shimmied the latex down his shaft and pulled the girls lacy black underwear aside. He put one hand on her back and gave her a shove to bend her over and inserted his tip into her soaked opening.

"What do you want?" He growled, as he barely moved at her opening, and stroked his free hand down the side of her hip.

"I want you..." She told him, trying to force him into her. He kept his hand firmly on her back and entered her a little more. "More.. please." She said as she again tried to back up to take him in.

Jasper's eyes glowed as he teased her. He was totally into the fantasy now and he wanted it to last. "I'll be gentle, my angel. You'll never want anyone but me." He whispered quietly as he slowly entered her tight passage. "I'll always take extra care with you." He could feel her barrier tear as he breached her innocence. She was his now, forever. He would make her feel so good that she would never want to leave him.

"Jesus Christ, James, fuck me, already! God... I want you..." The girl in front of him was ruining everything. He'd just taken his angel's virginity and was giving her time to adjust to his size. Couldn't this loud bitch just shut up for a fucking minute? He tentatively moved within her, and she let out a little moan.

"It's all right, my darlin'." He crooned under his breath, trying to hold her hips still. "It won't hurt much longer."

The girl bent over the couch, was writhing on his hardness and he knew she was trying to overcome the pain of his invasion. He smiled proudly. He had been her first, he knew she was as innocent as she looked. He'd wanted to take her facing him, but the bitch wouldn't shut her mouth and he couldn't concentrate if he had to look at her face.

Jasper tightened his hands on each side of his angel's hips and slowly started to move in and out of her. God! She was so tight, her innocence still adjusting to him, and he prayed that he would be able to find his pleasure without causing her too much discomfort.

"I'll be gentle, my darlin'. I don't want to cause you unnecessary pain." He whispered as he caressed her hips while he stroked her inside, as well. Her squirming became more violent and he had to grip her hips tightly to hold her in place. His innocent darling was so small and pure that she was in agony as she performed her duty to him.

"Fuck! James... fuck!" The bitch with the big mouth hollered out. "You're driving me crazy... I want you... Fuck me harder... faster..."

Jasper felt his anger surge through him like a tidal wave. Fucking bitch had scared his angel away. What the hell was her problem? He rammed himself into her over and over again, and she hollered and panted like a whore. His mind brought him back to the fantasy and he felt terrible for making his angel cry out so, but he was almost there, and he knew she'd be happy that she could please him so.

Jasper moaned out his pleasure as he neared his release. He pounded into the bitch as she threw back her head and moaned out. "Oh.. fuck... that's it..."

God, he hated her. He wished she'd just shut the fuck up already. His sweet girl had taken all she could and, as he spilled into her, he cried out her name. "Alice... ahhhhhhhhh..."

He rested against the girl bent over the couch and panted, trying to catch his breath. That had been amazing. He knew his darling girl would be special, perfect in every way.

"What the fuck?" A harsh voice called him out of his mind. "Did you just call me, Alice?" He looked down at the girl in front of him and caught the side of her face as she tried to turn and look at him. As he was about to answer her, he heard a slight noise toward the hallway. His head whipped in that direction to see Alice standing there in her pajamas, her hair mussed and her cheeks pink from sleep.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He roared. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, but nothing came out. "Get back to your room, right now!"

Alice turned and was gone in a second, as though she was never there. He looked back down at the girl in front of him and hoped that Alice couldn't see anything with the girl's dress covering them up.

"Who the hell was that?" The girl asked, her voice letting him know that she wasn't happy. "Will you let me the fuck up?" She whined, trying to push him away and straighten up.

Jasper withdrew from her body and went to the kitchen to dispose of the condom. He quickly washed himself off with a dampened towel and, fastening his pants, went to throw it down the laundry shoot. He turned back to see the girl straightening her dress and glaring at him.

"That was my... little sister." He explained, although he really didn't care what she thought. "Sorry about that." He said, his inner gentleman coming out.

"I don't give a damn who she is, why the hell did you call me, Alice?" She complained, her hands on her hips. "I told you my name was Leah."

"Well, Leah... did you enjoy yourself?" He asked her in a perfectly pleasant, but cold voice.

Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. She suddenly felt an undercurrent of menace coming from him.

"Ummmm... well, yes, it was very... nice... but, I suppose I better get going..." Leah mumbled, looking around for her purse.

"What's your rush, darlin'? We've got all night. Besides, you didn't drink your wine, yet." Jasper had a cold smile on his face, but inside, his anger was a hot, raging beast. This bitch had fucked up his fantasy and ruined everything. Plus, she'd probably taken away his girl's innocence with her screeching, and now he wouldn't be able to keep her with him.

Fists clenched and teeth gritted, Jasper fought to keep his smile in place. He didn't want this skanky bitch whining at him any more. He just wanted her gone, but he also wanted her to pay for making him lose the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Come on, Leah, stay for more wine. I apologize for earlier, I forgot my sister was here for a visit, and I called out her name by mistake, worrying that she may've heard us." He knew his charm would soothe her if he could just keep his rage controlled for a little longer.

He saw the indecision on her face and had to fight to keep the triumphant smile from taking over his lips.

"Well, I suppose I could stay for a little while..." The bitch said in her whiney voice. She moved closer to him, a seductive smile on her lips as her eyes roamed around his apartment again. She placed her hand on his abdomen and it was all he could do not to rip it off his body. "I can only imagine what you can do when you're not distracted... that was pretty amazing..." She tried to purr, but it sounded more like she was gargling.

His contempt almost did him in and he took a deep breath and kept chanting her name over and over in his head. "Alice... Alice... Alice..."

He felt himself calm down and pulled away to retrieve their wine glasses from the kitchen. Moving around to sit on the couch he motioned for Leah to follow him. She smiled and came around the couch, perching a little too close to him, before picking up her glass. She took another noisy sip and grinned at him over the rim of her glass.

"So, how old is your sister, James?" Leah asked him, her eyes going to his crotch.

"She's sixteen..." Jasper told her... wondering why she cared.

Her mouth turned up into a sly grin. "I bet she was turned on by what she saw... " Leah snorted. "Ha! I bet she's in there right now with her hands in her panties." She gasped as Jasper's hands went around her throat. Her eyes bugged out of her head and she brought her hands up to claw at his fingers to no avail.

"My... angel... is not a whore, like you." He ground out, his eyes wild and his face a mask of hate. "She's pure and innocent and, if you're being the slut you are, hasn't tainted her, she'll remain that way for as long as I see fit."

Leah's mouth gaped open as she tried to draw in breath. Her eyes began to glaze over and Jasper let out a sigh of relief. The bitch just didn't know when to shut up.

~xoox~

The room felt cold as Alice huddled underneath her blankets, her limbs trembling, worrying what Jasper would do to her. She'd disobeyed him before, but he'd never yelled at her like that. A soft gasp escaped her as she heard him coming down the hall and she pulled the comforter further over her head. Maybe if she pretended she was asleep, he'd leave her alone. She tensed as she heard the door open and his footsteps approach the bed.

Chills went up her spine as he spoke to her in a gentle, but cold voice. "I know you're not sleeping, Alice. Get out of the bed and face me like the brave girl I know you are."

Alice froze for a second, but then turned over to face him, pulling the comforter off of her head in the process.

"I-I'm sorry, Jasper!" She cried out desperately. "I heard you call my n-name. I wouldn't have come out if I hadn't. I swear!" She watched him as he looked her over thoughtfully, but then his mouth hardened into a straight line.

"I know, angel, but, if I don't punish you, the next time, it may be something more serious, and you could get hurt. That is the way you learn, darlin'." He told her, gently pulling her from the bed. He sat on the edge and pulled her between his legs, his hands holding arms just above her wrists.

"Now, darlin', what exactly did you see?" He asked her, his face expressionless, but his eyes hard.

"In the o-other room, you mean?" She stammered, terrified and not knowing what to expect.

Jasper nodded patiently, but she was well aware of the glittering disappointment in his eyes.

"I-I saw you... and a lady... by the couch." Jasper encouraged her to continue with a brief nod of his head. "You were... hugging her... but she was holding onto the couch, like she didn't want to hug you back. Like she was... m-mad at you."

"Now, Alice, I know you're very smart." Jasper said in a cold, matter-of-fact tone. "Do you really believe that I was hugging her?"

Jasper watched as Alice looked puzzled and then her eyes widened. A dark blush crept over her face and she cast her eyes down. He tipped her head back up with his hand and stared into her eyes. "What do you think I was really doing, Alice?" He demanded.

"Uh... I... uh... " Her face burning in embarrassment, Alice struggled with what to say. Her voice came out in a faint whisper, as she knew she had to give him an answer. "I... think... you were trying to... get her to... um... sleep... with you?" She tried to put her head back down, but his fingers tightened on her chin. She was relieved when she saw the smile that blossomed on his lips.

"Oh, darlin', you see now why I wanted you to stay in your room no matter what?" He asked her, tenderness replacing the icy stance of his features. "What if you'd have caught us... in a... compromising position, huh?"

Alice's eyes widened even further and the blush staining her cheeks deepened. "Oh my God! You w-would... in the... living room?" She gasped, taking in his wide grin and soft chuckle.

"It could happen, you know? I'm not used to having little sisters living with me." He laughed gently at her look of disgust chucked her under the chin. Then, his face became serious again. "I'm still not happy with you, little one. I don't ever want you to forget not to follow my... instructions... again." He sighed as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders, and Alice stiffened in alarm.

"I don't want to cause you pain, darlin', but we can't have you disobeying your big brother. This is for your own good and, it's going to hurt me much more than it'll hurt you." He said dramatically as he pulled Alice closer and lay her over his lap.

Alice was stunned and went passively, but awareness crashed into her and she tried to get up. Jasper tightened his hold on her and forced her to stay lying over his knees.

"Now, darlin', don't fight me or I'll have to make it even harder on you." He warned her as she struggled under his strong hands. She felt him pull up her pajama top and lay his hand on her bare back, his thumb caressing the skin there. She tried again to pull away and he pressed his hand firmly in place. His other hand pulled the waistband of her pajama pants away from her skin and Alice realized that he was going to spank her bare butt.

"Jasper! No, please!" She begged, pushing and pulling against him desperately. "I promise... I swear! I'll never, ever go against your orders again. Please! Don't do this!"

Alice felt the cold air on her bare skin and tried in vain to get away. Suddenly, she let out a small scream as Jasper's large hand came smacking down with such force, that her whole body bounced with the shock. She whimpered as tears came to her eyes and the tender skin on her bottom, burned. She startled as she felt his hand soothe the place, that same hand, had just caused her pain. Then, the hand was gone and she pulled against his hold on her back, once more.

Another scream escaped her as his hand came down hard on her butt again. Over and over, he struck, and then soothed, the swollen, burning flesh of her bottom, crooning the whole while that it was for her own good. By the time he was finished, Alice lay limply across his lap, whimpering and sobbing, the skin on her bottom burning, red and swollen.

Jasper was breathing heavy and his hands lay on her, gently now. As Jasper pulled the material of her pajama pants back over her butt, Alice sucked in a deep breath from the pain. Jasper lifted her off his lap and laid her on her stomach on the bed. She heard him leave the room, but she just lay there, sobbing softly, until he came back. She jumped when he pulled her pants down again and laid a cold, damp washcloth on her abused skin.

"I really am sorry, darlin', but you'll understand when you're older." Jasper told her as he tried to cool off her tender backside. "You can't let the ones you're responsible for, ignore the rules. It only leads to evil and wrong-doing, Alice." He turned the wet cloth over and she shuddered as the chilly material contrasted with the heat pouring off of her. "My sister didn't follow the rules, and she had to pay for the evilness she brought forth. I don't want that for you, sweet Alice."

Trembling with fear and pain, Alice knew she had to find a way to get away from him. Her bottom throbbed and the heat coming from her flesh was scorching, but all she could think about was the uneasy feeling his strange words were unleashing in her gut. He'd mentioned his sister before, and how it was wrong for a brother to want to touch his sister inappropriately, and suddenly, icy shivers ran down her spine. What had happened to his sister? He'd said that he had a sister... _once_. Meaning that he didn't have one any more?

The tears still leaked from her eyes, but she wasn't aware of them as they soaked the comforter covering her bed. Jasper got up off the bed and left the room again. She heard him go into the bathroom and the water running. Alice searched the room for something she could use as a weapon, but when she attempted to get off the bed, the pain shot through her and she melted back into the soft fabric. She stiffened as she heard him come back into the room and she was glad that she hadn't tried to find something to use on him, after all.

"Here you go, darlin'." Jasper crooned to her as he lay the cloth on her again. He made a tsking sound with his tongue and she heard him murmuring to her softly. "My sweet, darlin... you shouldn't misbehave... it hurts me so much to have to punish you." He flipped the cloth over again, and Alice was relieved to find that it didn't feel as cold as before. Maybe he hadn't hurt her as bad as she'd first thought.

Jasper got up again. "Just lay there, sweetheart. I'll be back in just a minute."

Alice's tears finally dried up and she adjusted herself slightly on the bed. As she moved, pain shot through her again and she gasped. Even though he'd only struck her on rear end, her whole body seemed to ache and she felt like she had when she'd had a bad fever once.

A soft moan escaped from between her lips and she rubbed her face against the damp comforter under her. Just then, Jasper came walking happily through her door.

"Oh... is my darlin' girl getting sleepy?" He said in a sing-song lilt as he gently lay the cold material across her butt again. Alice wondered if she'd ever be able to sleep again as long as she was here with him. He bent so that she could see his face and his features twisted in sympathy. "Aw, Alice, why did you make me have to spank you? If you would've just stayed in your room like you were told, none of this would've happened." He reached forward and she flinched. She saw him frown and anger sparked in his eyes. "Don't blame me for your pain, young lady. You're the one that disobeyed."

"I... I'm... s-sorry." Alice hiccuped from crying so hard. "I... didn't... m-mean t-to." New tears began running down her soft cheeks.

She saw his face soften, and he brushed a few strands of tear soaked hair off of her face. "Darlin', what am I ever gonna' do with you, huh?" He shook his head. "I don't ever want to have to punish you like that again, okay?" At her slight nod, he smiled. "Good." He sat down on the bed. "I brought you some pain-reliever. Can you take this for me? I promise, they'll make you feel better."

Alice leaned up on her arm, biting her lip to stop the gasp that threatened as the pain tore through her. She took the two small, white pills from him and popped them in her mouth. He handed her a small glass of juice and she drank it, washing the pills down her throat. She handed the glass back to him and he smiled sweetly.

"Good girl. Those will help. I may've been a little harsh. Your tiny, little butt looks pretty sore, but I have to protect you, Alice. Don't you see that? You're such a young, sweet girl, and there are dark, dark forces always waiting for you to show weakness." He continued to stroke her hair as he talked to her in a comforting, low voice.

Alice let his soft voice lull her into a kind of dream-like state and she began to feel almost as if she were floating. Her eyes drifted shut and, though she could still hear him talking to her, it was almost as if his words were coming at her through a fog.

~xoox~

Alice blinked as she woke up and wondered for a minute where she was. She lifted up to look around her, and let out a loud gasp as pain shot through every inch of her body. The events of the night before came flooding back and she tried to lay as still as possible to prevent hurting herself any more.

Her mind felt muddled and her tongue thick, as the realization that Jasper had drugged her with more than aspirin, hit her. She discovered that she had her head on her pillow and was under her blankets in her bed. He must've put her here after she'd fallen asleep and the knowledge sent a surge of terror straight through her heart. He could've done anything to her, and she'd never know.

She did a mental inspection of her body and, besides the terrible, burning pain coming from her butt and the ache pounding in her head, she felt normal. With a sigh of relief, she tried to get out of bed to go to the bathroom. She really needed to pee badly, but her limbs felt heavy and it took all of her concentration just to get her body to move. Sliding sideways out from under the covers, she finally made it and shuffled across the cold, hardwood floor.

When she opened her door to go into the hallway, she jumped and a shrill scream shattered the quiet when she ran into Jasper about to open her door. He put his hands on her arms to hold her steady and tried to reassure her.

"Alice, it's okay. It's just me." He told her, unaware that he was what she was afraid of. He looked deeply into her eyes and, when she tried to lower them, he raised her chin with his hand. "How're you feeling this morning, sweetheart? Better?"

She gazed at him, not knowing what to say. She wanted to scream at him that he was the reason that she was in pain. He acted like she'd been sick, or something, not like he'd spanked her until her whole body ached. Finally getting her emotions under control, she softly answered him.

"I'm... sore and I have a... headache." She said, waiting to see what else he'd come up with.

He clucked his tongue at her and gave her a warning look. "You shouldn't be out of bed then, sweet girl. You have to give yourself time to recuperate."

He started to turn her back to her room, but she twisted her head back, a pleading look on her face.

"I have to use the bathroom, Jasper." She cried desperately. Her body sagged in relief when he chuckled, good-naturedly, and bent to lift her in his arms. He carried her to the bathroom and set her gently on her feet in front of the toilet.

"I'll leave you to use the bathroom, but don't lock the door, and let me know when you're done so Ican help you back to your room." His expression was adoring as he took in her face. "I think we'll just take it easy today and give your poor, little body time to feel better." He reached up to brush her hair back and kissed her forehead. "My poor, little darlin' isn't feeling too well today."

He smiled sweetly at her and left the room, closing the door behind him. Alice wrapped her arms around herself and it was clear to her that something was not quite right with Jasper. She'd had the feeling before, but she'd always shrugged it off as him just being lonely or withdrawn from the rest of the world. Now it was staring her in the face, and she couldn't brush it off any more.

She cautiously pulled down her pants and gingerly sat on the cold seat to relieve herself. The cold felt good on her still-hot skin, but she suspected she was going to have some pain for at least a couple days. He'd hit her really hard and hadn't stopped until her butt was practically numb.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Alice slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect. Jasper was still in the hall, leaning up against the opposite wall. He smiled and straightened when he saw her and came over to her.

"Here, sweetheart, let me help you." He said as he swept her up into his arms again. He grinned down at her like he wasn't the reason she was in need of him in the first place, and Alice tried to control the shudders that threatened to wrack her body. Jasper's smile turned to concern. "Are you cold, darlin'?" He asked her, hurrying his steps to her room.

Alice nodded. "A.. little." She told him, her body shivering again. She watched his face as he set her gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She winced as her bottom hit the mattress and shifted her weight so it rested on her hip instead. As he fussed over her, Alice was reminded of how nice he'd been to her once she'd gotten over the fact that he wasn't willing to let her out of the apartment at all. He'd brought her something every time he'd gone out and made sure she had everything she'd needed. They'd played games, watched movies, they'd even cooked together, and she'd actually felt happy and safe. Now, she'd give anything to be away from him, even being back with her mom's boyfriend would feel safer than here.

"Alright, Alice, I'm going to make you some breakfast. Nothing too heavy, I don't want you getting sick, but you need something in your tummy if you're going to get well." He chatted happily as he went out the door and Alice relaxed knowing he wouldn't be back for a while.

Jasper came back with some tea and toast and sat next to Alice on the bed as she ate it. Once she was finished, he took the dishes from her, kissed her on her head, and bade her get some rest. He left the door open as he walked out, and Alice wanted to get up and close it, but resisted the urge. She knew he'd left it open on purpose, and she didn't want to risk his wrath by closing it. He eyes began to feel heavy as she snuggled in her bed, and she wondered if Jasper had drugged her tea.

~xoox~

A few days later, Jasper allowed Alice out of bed, and announced that he had some errands to run. He told her he wouldn't be back for a couple hours and for her to stay out of trouble. She promised him she'd be good, cringing at the warning in his voice, and felt happy for the first time since he'd beaten her. As soon as he left, she'd packed a few things in her bag and gone for the door. She knew he locked it with a key, but she felt confident that she'd be able to get it open. She knew he'd be enraged when he got back and found her gone, but she'd be long gone by then, and she prayed she never saw him again.

After more than ten minutes of fiddling with the door, she finally gave up to go through the apartment, hoping to find a key. She looked through all of the kitchen drawers and then went into his bedroom. She'd only been in there once or twice, but she didn't take the time to look around. She went straight to his dresser and began going through the drawers. She decided to be careful so he wouldn't know she'd been in here, in case she couldn't find the key before he got back. A heavy sense of defeat fell over her as none of the drawers turned up anything. Not even the little wooden chest on his dresser held any keys.

_"He must have a back-up key,"_ she thought, chewing on her lip as she surveyed the room for an idea. She checked his laptop bag, the cookie jar on top of the refrigerator, even inside the little ceramic bowl on the bookshelf. Nothing.

With a sigh, Alice checked the clock to see what time it was. Hurrying to her room, she swiftly unpacked her bag and pulled a book off of her shelf to read. She lay down on the bed and tried to concentrate on the book, but her mind was going over the apartment trying to figure out where he'd hide a spare key. She heard a noise at the door and turned some more pages so he'd think she'd been reading the whole time.

She waited, her breath stuck in her chest, and he heart pounding as she heard him enter the apartment and set his things down in the living room. She heard the sound of his coat being hung up in the closet and his shoes being tucked underneath. The door shut and he took his bag into his room. She held her breath as she heard him come out of his room and walk down the hall. Terror gripped her as she wildly went over in her mind if she'd put everything back where it belonged. If she'd left one thing out of place, he'd know, and there was no telling what he'd do to her this time.

By the time he knocked lightly on her open door, she was in a panic. Fearful eyes flew to his and she almost cried when she was met with his sparkling hazel eyes and dimpled grin.

"Hey, darlin' girl. You been reading the whole time?" He ventured over to the bed, but didn't sit on it as he looked at her.

"Um... well, not the whole time..." Her voice came out in a whisper and she cleared her throat. "I... looked around for... something to do, first... like dusting or... dishes, but everything was so clean, so I... came back in here to... r-read."

She noticed his eyes narrow and she worked to appear normal. She sensed that something was wrong, but he was smiling and looked so happy, that she wasn't sure.

"Oh." He said and settled on the edge of her bed. He reached out to caress her cheek and she swallowed thickly. She was sure that the fear was showing in her eyes, but she didn't know how to cover it.

"Were you in my room for anything?" He asked quietly, but his eyes were like lasers as they looked into hers.

"I... I... " She stammered, fear clutching at her and closing up her throat. He knew! Somehow, he knew she'd been in his room. "I... was... a-afraid." She croaked out, trying to swallow to moisten her throat. Her mind was grasping for an excuse for her to be in his room. A reason bloomed in her head, a lame reason, but one that just might work.

"I was afraid that... a f-fire... if a fire... b-broke out... I w-wouldn't be able to... get out." She tried to appear sincere. "I started to... p-panic... thinking about it... so I... was looking for the key..." She swallowed, her hands shaking as she watched his face for any sign of what he was thinking. "After a while, I r-realized that I was... alright. I know you would never... let anything h-hurt me, so I r-relaxed and f-figured I'd just... ask you a-about it... you know, when you... g-got home."

She searched his face, but his expression never changed. Just when she thought he would spank her again, his face broke out in a huge smile.

"Thank you for not lying to me, darlin'. I knew you'd been in my room, I could just tell, and I don't really mind, as long as I know why." His smile turned tender. "I'm so glad that you understand that I only have your best interests at heart. If the apartment caught on fire, I'd know, and I'd come and rescue you. I would never leave you to fend for yourself." He ran his thumb over her lower lip, his eyes almost worshipping her. "I care a lot about you, Alice, and I'm all you'll ever need to ensure your safety and happiness." He took both of her hands in his. "You never have to feel worried or scared again, I'll always take care of you, no matter what."

Alice felt a shiver run through her at his words and she tried to smile back at him, but failed miserably. He must've thought that she was trying not to cry from sheer gratefulness, because he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as he chuckled into her hair. "Oh, my sweet, sweet Alice, as long as you're a good girl, you'll always have a place in my heart."

Her face buried in his chest, Alice blanched against his shirt, her heart stopped at his words and she felt like she was going to throw up. _As long as she was a good girl? _She hadn't ever been bad, that she knew of, and he'd spanked her until she couldn't sit down for two days. She knew she'd heard him calling her name the night he'd had his lady friend over. If she hadn't come out, would he have spanked her anyway, for not coming when he called her? She shivered again and Jasper pulled her tighter into his arms.

"Are you cold, darlin'? How about I make us some nice, hot soup for dinner and then we'll curl up with a movie?" He drew back and looked into her face eagerly. "Does that sound good?"

Alice nodded, and tried to smile again. She'd just have to keep playing her part until she got her hands on that key.

_Maybe when he goes to sleep tonight? _She thought. _He'd have to go to sleep some time, didn't he? _She didn't even care if she took any clothes with her, all she wanted to do was get out of this apartment and disappear.

After supper, Jasper looked over the movies on the Cable movies-for-rent program. After he choice a few, he asked her opinion on which one they should watch.

"Since I don't have to go out for work tomorrow, we can stay up and watch two movies, if you want." He smiled lovingly at her as he put his arm around her and pulled her against his side. "It'll be my way of rewarding you for not lying to me." He put a quilt over their legs and they settled in to watch the movie.

Alice noticed that Jasper kept watching her periodically throughout the movie, and Alice was a nervous wreck by the time it was over. He got up to stretch when the credits came on, and Alice thought about telling him that she was tired so that she could go to her room, when he suddenly turned to her, his eyes intent on her face.

"Alice, did you go in my closet when you were in my room?" She stared at his face, trying to process the sudden change in him.

She swallowed with a gulp. "N-no. I didn't think you'd... p-put a key in there."

His face relaxed back into its smile and he nodded. "Good girl. You know, it's not polite to snoop through other people's things, don't you?"

Alice nodded, a sense of dread coming over her like a wave. _Was he going to punish her, after all? _She frantically searched her mind for something to say. "I... I was so... s-scared, J-Jasper, I... n-never really l-looked at your... stuff. I just wanted to... f-find the key... in case of a fire."

He looked at her kindly, but intently. "Why are you so afraid of fire, Alice?"

Alice was at a loss for words. That was the excuse she'd come up with to explain why she was in his room, now she didn't know what to say about being afraid. "I... I d-don't... know. I just... w-wondered what I would do... if there was one."

"Oh." He said in a quiet, but clipped voice, his fingers rubbing his chin. Her worried eyes roamed over his face searching for any sign of what he was thinking. If there'd been a way to open the door before he could reach her, she knew she'd be out that door in a second.

His eyes gave no clue away, and neither did his expression. Her whole being was attuned to him, ready to act at a moment's notice. She couldn't let him beat her again, especially so soon after the last one. Her bottom was still tender and she just couldn't go through that. Besides, his mood swings scared her more than fire did, any day. She didn't know what he was capable of, and she didn't want to find out.

As she watched him, her mind went through the whole apartment cataloging anything that she could use as a weapon against him. He was much bigger than her so, if she raised something against him, she better make sure it would render him useless, or she'd have bigger worries on her hands.

A soft chuckle startled her and she jumped slightly, her focus back on Jasper's face. "Well, I'll make sure that you're safe, my sweet darlin', so don't you worry your pretty, sweet little head about a thing. Jasper'll take care of everything. Okay, darlin'?" He patted her arm as he walked away and into the kitchen. Alice flopped back against the couch, her heart thumping loudly in her chest, her breath burning in her lungs. She couldn't take much more of this, she had to get out of here.

~xoox~

"Damn it!" Alice cursed as she came up empty-handed again. "Where the hell would he hide that key?"

Jasper had been gone for over an hour, and she knew he'd be back soon. He never left her for more than a couple hours at a time. She'd been extra careful to put everything back in its exact place, she'd even dusted as she'd searched, so that he might think she'd been trying to help out, if he noticed anything out of place.

She'd been about to give up for the day when a thought popped into her head. He'd wondered if she'd gone into his closet, maybe he had a key hidden in there somewhere.

_"It's worth a try"_, she thought as she made her way toward his room. She walked carefully so as not to disturb anything. After the last time, she definitely didn't want him to know that she'd been in here. As she went over to the closet, her heart began to beat faster and her hands became damp. She pulled the door open, not knowing what to expect, but breathed easier when she saw that it was just a closet. Clothes hung on each side and there were racks with shoes down below on one side, and a small chest of drawers under his suits, on the other.

She opened each of the little drawers to find only ties and dress socks in the little chest. In the last drawer, she found a little bottle with small, white pills in it. They were just like the ones Jasper had given her after he'd spanked her. She shook out a few and tucked them into the pocket of her jeans.

Putting the bottle back, she looked around again. She'd hoped to find a jewelry box, or something that a person would put a spare key in. Sighing in frustration, Alice looked toward the end of the walk-in closet and saw a type of screen like people used to dress behind. Curious, she walked over to it, admiring the delicate material it was made of, and the pretty scenes that were painted on it. As she admired the carving along the edge, she spotted a big, tall white box behind the screen. Apprehension told her to leave now, while she had the chance, but curiosity won out, and she pulled the screen away a little so that she could see what it was.

Alice looked at the freezer with puzzlement. _"Why in the heck would Jasper have a freezer in his closet?" _She pulled the screen over a little further and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge and she realized it was locked, as well. _"Didn't he keep anything unlocked in this prison?"_ She wondered. _"It wasn't like he had people in and out, for crying out loud." _

Acting on impulse, Alice went up on her tiptoes to feel on the top of the freezer. Her grandma had always kept her freezer in the garage locked, so that the neighbor kids wouldn't get into it and steal her food. As far as Alice knew, no one had ever tried to steal anything out of her freezer, but her grandma had gotten kind of paranoid in the last few years before she died. The funny thing was, she kept the key on top of the freezer so, anyone taller than her grandma could see it up there and use it to unlock the door anyway.

Sure enough, Alice felt the key and swiftly grabbed it and unlocked the door. Figuring she'd see meat and maybe some valuable jewelry, or something, Alice swung the door open. Her eyes opened wide in shock and her mouth gaped at what she saw. There, staring back at her, was the woman that Jasper had been hugging in the living room the night he'd spanked her.

Alice slammed the door, quickly locked it, and tossed the key back on the top. She pulled the screen back into place and raced out of the closet. Running into the kitchen, she vomited into the sink until there was nothing left in her stomach. After she rinsed out the sink with shaky hands, Alice couldn't stop trembling.

_"Oh my God! Oh my God!" _She repeated over and over to herself as she paced the floor. _"Jasper killed a lady and stashed her in a freezer he kept in his bedroom closet. Did that mean he'd done it before? Was that why the freezer was in there, or had it been an accident and he'd panicked?" _

Dozens of thoughts flashed through Alice's mind and she vomited several more times before she finally calmed down enough to think straight. She'd sensed something was not right with Jasper, and now she knew. He was a murderer.

Panic gripped her again, and she took several deep breaths to try and calm down so that she could come up with a plan. She had to find a way out of the apartment, she didn't have time to mess around. She could be next, and she wasn't going in that freezer without a fight.

Suddenly, Alice heard a fumbling at the door, and her heart leapt into her throat. She remembered that she'd forgotten to shut the door to Jasper's closet. Frozen in place, she willed her feet to move. She had to close it before he noticed it.

Finally able to move, she quickly ran into his room and shut the door as quietly as she could, and then sprinted back out just in time to hear the main door open. She went into the kitchen and got a glass and filled it with water. She needed to calm down or he'd know something was wrong. She sipped the water, waiting for him to come fully into the apartment. She heard him hang up his coat and put away his shoes, then he walked over to the living room to store his bag.

_"He must have work to do tonight." _She figured, or he'd have put his case in his bedroom. She continued sipping her water as she felt her heart slow and her body calm down to normal. She sighed with relief and tried not to stiffen up when she heard Jasper come toward the kitchen.

"Hi, Alice, my sweet darlin'." He called to her with a smile as he spotted her. "How was your afternoon?"

"It was... g-good." She managed, without too much trouble. "How was yours?"

"Not too bad, but I'm glad to be home." He told her, going to the refrigerator. "Did you eat anything since breakfast?" He demanded as he eyed her.

She figured she must look guilty, so she told him the truth. "No." She admitted sheepishly. "I just wasn't hungry, Jasper. I'm sorry."

"Well, you look really pale, so I'll make us some dinner." He said, taking in her pale face and glassy eyes. "Don't you feel well?" He asked after a minute.

"Not... r-really." She told him, hoping he believed her. She really didn't, but it was for an entirely different reason than she hoped to imply. "My... t-tummy hasn't been feeling so good this afternoon." She added, trying to keep to the truth as much as possible without giving anything away.

He smiled at her use of the word, 'tummy', and began to pull things out of the refrigerator. "Well, I'll make us something light so it won't upset your _tummy_ any further, alright?" He chuckled as he washed his hands and Alice couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her.

When he looked at her in question, Alice let him see her relief. "I'm so glad that you're home to take care of me." She told him, playing her innocent little girl role to the hilt. "Thank you so much for being so wonderful to me. I don't deserve you, Jasper."

He smiled indulgently at her and chucked her under her chin. "Oh, yes you do, sweet girl. You deserve someone who treats you special, like the sweet, special girl you are. I'm so glad that we found each other."

He continued to prepare their supper and she asked if she could help him with anything. He declined and bade her go relax on the couch until dinner was done. Once he had the food in the oven, he ventured over to join her on the couch. Sitting down with a groan, Alice asked him if he was all right.

"I just had a long day, darlin'. I should've been back long ago, but they dragged out my meeting an extra hour, and then I had a couple more errands I had to do. I swear, I could just curl up in our little homey nest forever and never go outside again." He laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Please, Jasper, can I get you some tea, or a glass of wine?" Alice asked him, hoping he'd agree so that she could put one of the pills she found in it. If he went to sleep, she could look through his bag, find the key, and get out before he woke up.

"You now what, sweetheart, a glass of wine would be good. Thank you." He looked at her and smiled and she skipping into the kitchen. Working quickly, she poured his wine and mashed one of the pills with a spoon. She swept the powder into her hand and dumped it into the wine. She watched in horror as it just sank to the bottom and sat there.

_"Great! Now what do I do? He'll notice if I pour another glass of wine." _Desperation washed over her and she could feel panic rising in her chest. _"Keep calm, Alice. Your life may depend on it." _She told herself as she grabbed a spoon out of the dish drainer and tried to stir the powder into the wine. Careful not to clink the spoon against the glass, she was relieved to see that the powder was finally dissolving. Satisfied that he wouldn't notice, Alice rinsed off the spoon, pretending that she was wetting the dishcloth to wipe up a spill and walked slowly back into the living room with Jasper's wine.

"Did you spill some of the wine?" He immediately asked as she entered the room. Alice lowered her head and looked at the floor.

"Yes. My hand was shaking a little and I sloshed it." She waited with dread to see what he would say next. When he didn't say anything, she peeked up at him. He was sitting there looking at her like he was trying to decide what to do. Before she could think, words rushed out of her mouth. "I'm sorry. I know you hate for me to waste anything, but I've felt kind of shaky all afternoon. It wasn't much anyway, just a couple drops. I just wanted to wipe it up before it stained the counter top."

Taking in a deep breath, she winced at her rush of words. She hoped she didn't make him madder. She jumped slightly when he patted the couch next to him. She sat down and handed him the wine. He smiled his thanks and took a deep drink. She watched him anxiously until he took the glass from his lips with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Ahhh! Delicious." He looked at her with a smile. "Thank you, darlin'. That's just what I needed."

Alice smiled back. "You're welcome. I like to take care of you, too, you know."

He nodded. "I know you do, my sweet girl." He sipped his wine while they chatted about mundane things and Alice felt a twinge of satisfaction when Jasper yawned.

"Oh, my, I must be more tired than I thought." Jasper told her, taking his hand from his mouth. He drained the rest of his wine and began to stand up. He swayed slightly and Alice scooted over away from him. His eyes flew to her and they narrowed as understanding dawned on him.

"You drugged my wine, Alice?" He accused menacingly, scowling at her. She shook her head as she scooted further away. "Don't lie to me!" He growled, advancing toward her. "What have I told you about lying to me?"

Alice jumped up and ran into the kitchen. She looked around desperately for a weapon. A knife was too obvious, besides, he would just take it from her and probably use it on her himself. She whimpered and backed away, when he came stumbling into the room.

"Why, Alice?" He asked her, his speech slightly slurred. "Why would you do that to me?"

"I was... scared!" She exclaimed, her voice shaking. "You've used them on me!"

His face hardened, his eyes going cold. "You _have_ been in my closet. You're just as bad as the rest of them... a lying little whore." He bit out, making his way over to her. "I thought you were real... but you're no better than my sister. She thought she could use her beauty and innocence to get me to do whatever she wanted, too, but I found out what she was really like and I taught her a lesson in the end." He stumbled a little and Alice's eyes darted around for an escape.

"You'll never escape me, Alice." He looked at her with contempt. "I bet you're not even a virgin, are you, you little tramp. You've probably been spreading your legs for every boy in town, but not for me." He shook his head, a sneer on his face. "No, for me, you play the innocent, and use me for what I can do for you and what I can give you. Well, that's going to change. I may be drugged now, but I'll wake up, and then I'll see to your punishment. And when I'm through with you, you'll go the same way the ones before you did."

Alice screamed as he drew near and, taking advantage of is befuddlement, tried to run around him. Jasper grabbed onto her and drew her against him. She could feel his erection push into her stomach and she fought to get away. He tried to press his mouth to hers, but she pulled her face away and gagged. His anger was a wild thing at that moment and he slapped her as hard as he could in his hazy state.

Seeing stars, Alice again tried to pull away. She heard him laugh at her attempts and she felt tears flow down her cheeks.

"Ha! How much did you put in my wine, Alice? One little pill?" He laughed again. "You thought one little pill would knock me out?" He grabbed onto her more thoroughly and shook her. "I gave you two of them, and you're a lot smaller than me. Not too smart, huh, darlin'?" He mocked her as she struggled and he moved his hands up to her throat. "I could squeeze the life out of you, even drugged like I am, with barely any effort." He increased the pressure and Alice clawed at his hands, her breath completely cut off.

"It would be so easy. Of course, if I killed you now, I wouldn't be able to enjoy that warm little body of yours, would I?" He continued to taunt her and eased up on her throat a little so she could draw in a tiny bit of oxygen. He leaned in close to her face and grinned evilly.

"Do you know how I've lusted after you? Do you? A sweet, innocent little virgin, sleeping sweetly within feet of me, and I never touched you, not once, but you couldn't keep up the act for long, could you?" He shook his head, his voice mocking as well as his face. "Innocent, my ass, how many boys have you fucked, Alice? One? Two? Ten?" His gaze raked down her body, his hands still holding her up by her throat. "Well? Answer me!" He shook her again and she began to sob in earnest.

"None! I swear!" She choked out around the slight pressure he still had on her windpipe. "I've never even had a... b-boyfriend." The tears ran over his hands and his face softened a little. Then, as though someone had flipped a switch, his face hardened and he clucked his tongue.

"Still lying. Well, I'll find out the truth, won't I?" He asked, still mocking her. "If you're as you say, an innocent, I'll find out when I plunder that sweet little body of yours. But, if you're not, you'll not only get fucked within an inch of your life, but the spanking I gave you last time, will seem like a mere slap on the wrist." He put his face next to hers once more.

"You know how I had my hand all over your round, little ass? Well, I got off on that, Alice. Even though I felt bad that I was hurting you, the way your tight, tender little ass bounced every time I smacked it, got me so hard I thought I was going to explode right there. The blush that spread over it, almost did me in, and those little sobbing noises you were making, Lord, it was all I could do not to jizz in my pants."

Her eyes widened the more he talked until they were so wide he thought they would bug right out of her threw his head back and laughed. When he looked at her again, his eyes danced with laughter.

"Does my language shock you, sweet, tiny Alice? Have the boys you've been with all been gentlemen? Well, that's about to change, because you don't deserve to be treated like a lady any more. You've lied to me, drugged me and rifled through my personal things. Even after I took you into my home and treated you like a cherished sister, a princess, you still betrayed me, well, little darlin', your punishment begins now."

Jasper pulled her to him by her throat and lowered his lips to hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and rubbed his swollen cock against her slight belly. Alice squirmed and tried to pull away, but he just laughed into her mouth. He lowered one hand to cup her breast and she became frantic. Her eyes were wide open and she looked desperately around for a way to free herself.

Spotting the knife she'd used earlier to cut up an apple in the dish drainer, she began to struggle in that direction. Jasper began to kiss down the side of her neck, his erection actually causing her pain where it poked into her tender stomach, and she used every bit of strength she had to concentrate on her survival. Inching them toward the sink, she continued to struggle, counting on Jasper's interest in her body to keep him from figuring out what she was doing. He began to push her top down her shoulders, kissing the skin as he bared it and she swallowed hard a few times so as not to gag. She reached out her hand, but the knife was still too far away.

She felt Jasper chuckle against the top of her breasts. "Struggle all you want, my little darlin'. All it does is turn me on even more." He managed to free on of her breasts and his mouth claimed her nipple. She gasped at how hot his mouth felt but, instead of feeling pleasure, all she felt was revulsion. She swayed toward the sink and Jasper turned her to press her up against the cabinets.

Torn between being repulsed by his mouth on her, and relief at being near the sink, she reached behind her and felt for the knife. Cutting her finger on it, she gripped the handle and brought it around before plunging it into the side of Jasper's neck. His whole body jerked and he pulled back to look at her in shock. He reached up to pull the knife out, staring at her in disbelief as she sobbed and clutched her blouse up over her exposed breasts. He stumbled back and fell to his knees, the bloody knife now in his hand. He turned and tried to crawl past the cabinets and out into the living room, but he went down onto his face at the edge of the wooden floor.

Alice ran around his prone body and flew to the door. She stopped when she realized that it was locked and whirled around to get his bag to find the key. She looked over at him in horror as she heard him chuckle.

"You'll... never get... out... " He coughed, blood running over the floor. "There is... n-no... k-key... it's di...sguised... a... combi... nation..." He chuckled again, his eyes beginning to glaze over as he stared at her. "I.. c-could... h-have... l-loved... you... A-Al... ice..."

A rattling gasp escaped from his gaping mouth and Alice slid down the wall, sobbing hysterically. Her nightmare was over, but she had killed a man. It was a lot to take in and she sat with her back to the wall as she let the hysteria take over.

What seemed like hours later, she raised her head and got to her feet. Her nerves were shot, but she was in control enough to look for a way to unlock the door. She searched his bag, pulling out his cell phone and laptop. She tried to call 911, but he had a password on the phone that wouldn't even allow an emergency call without it. Next, she turned on his laptop and tried to get out a message that way. It was password protected, as well and, try as she might, she couldn't figure out how to do anything with it. Becoming desperate, she took one of Jasper's heavy marble statuettes and tried to smash one of the windows. It bounced off the glass with a ear-splitting noise, but there wasn't so much as a crack in it.

Alice ran around in a frenzy trying to find a way out of the apartment. She hit every window with everything she could find that should break glass. She banged on the door, tried picking the lock, tried breaking it down, tried the cell phone again. Nothing worked and she sank down on the couch in defeat. Spying Jasper's bag, she jumped up and turned it over, hoping there was a hidden compartment inside where he'd hidden a key or a piece of paper with his passwords on it.

Her heart jumped in excitement when she spotted a rectangular card fall to the floor. Bending to pick it up, she turned it over to see that it was a business card of some kind. When she read it, her heart lodged in her throat and she slid down the wall to sit on the floor once more. The card was one of Jasper's business cards. In all this time, he'd never told her what he actually did, but now she knew.

Her eyes locked on the cold, lifeless hazel eyes staring at her from across the room. The pool of blood now reaching all the way into the living room up to the couch. Slumped against the wall, Alice realized that she was never getting out of here. She was locked in a luxury apartment with two dead bodies and no way to escape or contact anyone.

Once more she looked down at the business card in her hand.

_Jasper Whitlock_

Security Expert

~catering to the Rich & Famous

~xoox~


End file.
